Stavanger, Norway
Top Local links Return to top. *Norway. Cannabis-related links. * City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Stavanger. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Stavanger. *Wikitravel: Stavanger. *WeBeHigh.com: Stavanger. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2006 Return to top. GMM: Traditional weather this beautiful day, the sun always shines on us. Traditionally as well, very few people dared to participate, but the strength in the approx.25 people that met up on the meeting place where obvious. The main difference this year was the local media also attending, and they actually wrote a good review of the event. The march started 15:25/3:25PM. The march follows the usual route, and every year we still come as a shock to the unaware. It feels good to march, when the cause is as nobel as ours. Many hails us through Stavanger, it is bringing out the best of people, even those not familiar with Cannabis. Lots of bystanders join in, and support our march. The aftermath where also very traditionally, we could not get any spokesmen from neither the politics, the celebritys og artists, it just shows the real harm in this prohibation; noone even dears step foreward to speak up the truth, as they risk loosing their job, respect and even their freedom. The biggest problem with Cannabis, is its prohibation. After the short, but informative speech by Even Ganja, the march was officially declared over around 1600 hours. Sponsorgifts from HempHouse and Smokingpaper was handed out causing a minor frenzy, still without any casuality. Also a tradition. Then the remaining marchers sat down, lit up the blunts/pipes and reflected the spirit of it all. Every year it makes a lot of people feel better, even the ones not using Cannabis. I enjoy it, every time. Good luck next year, keep it up! 2005 Return to top. GMM: Beautiful weather, and around 30 people. we were a tiny group with approximitely 30 people who got a solid dose of attention. A lot of glory and hollas of positive sound was given by the audience to the marching demonstrators, a few were also participating in the march through centrum, to leave the march towards the end. It could seem like the small number of people and the quiet march movement forward gave more attention, then what a large group would have managed. We felt stronger even though we were few. Chanita, the stavanger march's definite mascott, got the idea of ending the march next to the Domchurch, instead of the Music Pavillion, like planned. On the "Bankplace" next to us was now the MayJazz consert, and each and all of the audience got a short stiop in their concert, when we aired our views. For a few seconds, hundreds of eyes were directed to this odd element: Us with clear text on banners. It's unnatural to forbid a plant Don't criminalize us Hemp is environment Hemp is medicin La truth be truth, osv. Thank's to everyone who took part! next year will be shitgood, Come with all you've got More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Stavanger, Norway Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March